


Broken

by Snowy_Snowflake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Kokichi deserves happiness, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Nightmares, Spoilers, slumber parties, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Snowflake/pseuds/Snowy_Snowflake
Summary: Kaede invites her classmates and friends of the 53rd season to a slumber party in order to bond and become better friends with everyone and each other! At first, everything goes well and runs smoothly, but nighttime is when the night terrors come, and Kokichi Ouma is the unlucky victim.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back, sorry for the long wait! School started and I was a bit busy, but I hope you enjoy!

At first, all Kokichi saw was darkness. An endless, dark, empty, void of darkness. He tried calling out to someone, but all he got were echos. Suddenly, he heard a noise, it almost sounded like crying, but something was off. “Hey, who’s out there—”

“YOU!” Kokichi abruptly turned around but was met with a hand on his throat. Memories came flooding back to him, and he squirmed in the assassin’s grip. 

“You killed Kaito.” Maki spat out dangerously, her hand tightening. “Gh! W-what...are you….t-talking...about?!” Kokichi stuttered, trying to make the assassin let go but all his efforts were futile. 

“You know what you did!” Tears were flowing from her eyes, but her gaze was locked on him. 

“N-no I…” _*SLAM!*_ Kokichi’s head slammed into the black floor, leaving him gasping for breath and in a daze. He looked up to where Maki was standing but she disappeared, the only sound of her departure was, “You deserve to die.” Before she faded into the void. “What’s going on?! Where am I?!” Kokichi got on all fours, trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him while attempting to convince himself that everything was going to be alright. 

“Gonta disappointed in Kokichi! Kokichi not make friends like he promise!” _No...it can’t...it can’t be..._ Kokichi looked up in fear, taking in the scene in front of him. It was Gonta. He was in the middle of his execution and Kokichi got hit with a tidal wave of memories and nausea. “Kokichi kill Gonta and Miu!” Gonta cried, tears flowing from his eyes as numerous insects shot out at him. 

“No! I didn’t mean to! I didn’t want this to happen! I’m sorry! I’m so, so, sorry!” Kokichi pushed himself to his feet, trying to run towards Gonta to stop the punishment, but he was too late. Fire engulfed his vision, until everything faded back into the black background. Kokichi was on his knees, trying to stifle the tears that fell from his broken eyes. Laughing a broken laugh just to feel happy. Smiling a broken smile because he didn’t know what else to do. If he smiled enough, maybe he could convince himself and everyone around him that he was happy and cheery, while inside he was fighting a demon in his head. 

“I don’t want to go back….I don’t want to go back...I don’t want to go back…” Kokichi repeated in a mantra, as if those 6 words were enough to keep him from getting eaten alive by nightmares from the past. He felt something soft wrap around his neck, and when he looked down he realized it was toilet paper. 

“NO!” Kokichi gasped in horror, clawing away at the toilet paper that was around his neck. The more he clawed at it, the more it tightened. Wanting to suffocate him until he gave up and succumbed to the dark void. Now he knew how _she_ felt in her final moments, watching as the murder occurred right in front of him and he didn’t stop it. Watching as her avatar body struggled to escape Gonta’s grasp until her movements stilled and she moved no more. Finding her corpse and already knowing who the killer was, feeling so guilty when Gonta died, feeling threatened by all the eyes turned to him, disappointed and disgusted faces turned towards Kokichi and only Kokichi, feeling as if his whole world was breaking and shattering and he could do nothing but watch in horror as the only person that ever tried to get close to him turned his back on him. Letting him know that he would always be alone, and that was the truth. 

“Ahahaha! Once again it’s all your fault! You’re the one that should’ve been executed, not Gonta! You’re the real murderer! But I’m sure you already knew this, you didn’t need to be told by the gorgeous girl genius, me!” Miu laughed psychotically, the toilet paper that hung around her neck was in strange angles and her bloodshot eyes made her look so much more intimidating. 

With a grunt, she kicked him onto the ground, using her heel to keep him in place. He wanted to say the first witty remark that came to his mind, but he found that he couldn’t speak, all the oxygen was leaving his lungs and he was going to die. “Now you’re gonna suffer for your crimes!” Miu was drooling now, most likely thinking of several ways to punish him. 

“Let go of me! Leave me alone!” Kokichi tried to shove her foot off of him, but he was too weak and his vision was getting hazy and dark around the edges due to the lack of oxygen. She smiled creepily, seemingly deciding on a punishment. One look at her smile and Kokichi immediately decided that he needed to get as far away as possible from her. _Now._

“Go away!” Kokichi pleaded, using his remaining strength to push her off balance. When he opened his eyes again, he found that the toilet paper around his neck vanished, unlike Miu, who was standing in front of him with arms outstretched to grab him. His legs reacted before he could process what was happening and he soon found himself running as fast as he could go. It felt like he ran for hours and minutes all at the same time. He could barely breathe, his legs felt numb, his mask was cracking, and he _just wanted it all to stop._ He collapsed on the floor, crying and sobbing. The guilt was crushing him, he wanted to wake up. He wanted to forget, but it happened _Every. Single. Night._

No matter how hard he struggled, he would always be forced to remember. He couldn’t escape this fate. Which was why he was laying on the cold black floor and shaking like a leaf in a storm, bringing his knees up to his chest as he buried his tear stained face in them, whispering out apology after apology. Once again, his environment shifted into a blinding white. He opened one eye, immediately noticing that there was something wrong with his hands. There was blood on them. 

“AH!” Kokichi yelped, throwing his hands away from his face as he wiped them on his clothing. It only left hand-prints and made them even more bloody. “I don’t want to be here anymore! Let me out! I don’t w-want to be h-here!” He slowly backed up, but the floor was covered in a ghoulish pink, making him sick to his stomach. Just when he was about to have a full blown panic attack, he bumped into something, or rather, someone. 

Kokichi turned around at lightning speed only to come face to face with Shuichi. And like magic that would’ve made Himiko proud, Kokichi’s nerves settled as soon as he took in the calming presence of his beloved. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi, not caring that they were bloody. “Shuichi! I’m so glad—” 

“Let go of me, Kokichi. No one wants you around.” Shuichi frowned at him, removing the arms around his waist. 

He blinked in confusion before smirking again. “Nee-heehee, Shuichi! If you want to pull a prank you have make your act believable!” Kokichi chuckled nervously, taking his hands back as if he had been burned. 

“You think I’m joking? I’m just telling you the truth, something you would never do. If I could, I would go back in time and ignore you, but this is what I get for trying to be nice. I should’ve just left you alone.” Shuichi started to walk towards him, fists clenched. 

Kokichi swallowed hard, fear encasing his every movement. “W-wow, your acting is r-really convincing! I know th-that you would never leave me m-my beloved!” Kokichi cursed the stutter in his voice, _Ultimate Supreme Leaders don’t stutter, Kokichi!_ He angrily reminded himself. His attention was suddenly brought to the next words Shuichi spoke, they alone were enough to shake him to his very core. 

“I’m not acting. What you heard was the truth. No one loves you Kokichi, I don’t love you, I never loved you to begin with! I told you before, you’re always going to be alone. And that’s the truth.” Silence passed between the two as soon as the words left his mouth. Kokichi just stood there, frozen, shocked, bewildered, _devastated, hurt, broken, alone, traumatized._

“W-what…?” He squeaked out, his heart felt heavy and his mask was broken, no longer guarding his true emotions. 

“You heard my sidekick! He doesn’t want you around!” Kokichi looked towards the voice, realizing it was Kaito. Blood poured out of his mouth, dripping down his chin and on his uniform. 

“Atua tells me that you should get far away from us!” Angie smiled as blood gushed from her head. 

“Out degenerate male!” Tenko shouted as blood poured down her neck. Soon, everyone was there, wounds still fresh and appeared in vivid detail. Even Ryoma’s skeleton was there, and everyone was pointing fingers at him. 

“Liar!” 

“Murderer!” 

“Abortion!” 

“You should’ve been the first one dead!” 

And many more words were shouted at him, each stinging and leaving a lasting mark in his head. “Nonononononono! Get me out of here! I don’t want to be here! Leave me alone! Leave me a-alone...p-please…” Kokichi’s voice sounded broken. So utterly, completely, _broken._ Hands lifted him up, and Kokichi didn’t struggle or care, the words were still ringing in his head. (Mainly Shuichi’s words) Everything was so vivid and vibrant, and way too realistic, he didn’t know if he was awake or sleeping anymore, all he knew was that he didn’t like this place and that he wanted to curl up into a little ball and cry. 

But despite this, he was laughing as he was being dragged to who knows where, a fractured smile lighting up his face. _Sometimes, when everything's falling apart and you can’t stop it, all you can do is laugh. Maybe if you laugh enough, you’ll convince yourself that you're not falling apart!_ These words echoed throughout Kokichi's mind, this being something he learned since he was very young. It wasn't long before Kokichi’s laughter turned into sobs as they shoved his small body under the… _hydraulic press._

“I DON’T WANT TO DIE! LET ME GO!” Kokichi screamed, getting more delirious and hysterical the more the press inched closer to his body. Above him, everyone was smiling, and the one operating the press was none other than...Shuichi. He had the happiest smile of all, in this sick and twisted nightmare or reality in his head. Kokichi tried to move but he was frozen in place, eyes going wide as it was just mere centimeters from his face. “I’m sorry...” Kokichi whimpered, then… _*CRUNCH!*_ ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!” A pained and agony filled scream tore threw the night like sharpened scissors cutting through paper. Kokichi was breathing heavily as he opened his tear filled eyes, seeing nothing but complete darkness. At this point, Kokichi was beyond a full on panic attack. His rational mind was in disarray, throwing all logic out the window and turning to his untrusting, paranoid self. 

“Mmm…? ‘Kichi? Was that you?” A tired but worried sounding voice asked, wrapping their arms around him comfortably. Kokichi’s gaze slowly looked up to where the voice was coming from, whimpering when he saw half-lidded golden eyes stare back. 

“Uhm, what was that sound?! Is someone trying to break in?!” A robotic voice came from the darkness. 

“Don’t worry, The Luminary Of The Stars will make sure no bad guy will hurt anyone!” A way too loud and optimistic voice replied, making everyone else in the room stir. 

“Kokichi? Why’re you breathing so fast—” Two small hands forcefully hit Shuichi’s chest, the figure in his arms pushing away from him as he started to stand up. 

“Hey! Wait!” Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s hand, trying to make him stay put. The face that turned to look at him was not the face of the carefree, mischievous, cheerful, Supreme Leader, but the face of a shattered, traumatized, and injured one. “What happened?” He asked nervously, looking at Kokichi with serene but concerned eyes. Kokichi’s gaze flickered from Shuichi’s hand to his face before the hand Shuichi held vanished at lightning speed. The next thing he saw was the door to the bedroom opening and slamming shut. He was frozen in place with his hand extended in the air. 

“Gonta hear loud noise! Where it coming from?” 

“Kehehehe, don’t worry, I’ll turn on the lights.” As soon as the lights were turned on, choruses of “Ow!” and, “Give us more of a warning before you turn on the lights!” erupted around the room as the light temporarily blinded everyone. 

When everyone got their bearings, Kaito was the first to speak. “What just happened?” He expertly put. 

“How am I supposed to know? You’re the one who woke us up.” Ryoma grumbled. While everyone was arguing over what happened, (and blaming Kaito for waking everyone up) Shuichi was putting the pieces together, and he was far from happy at the conclusion. 

_Kokichi must’ve had a nightmare...that’s why he probably screamed. But why was he scared of me? He always becomes calmer when I’m with him, and I’m always calmer when he’s with me, why would he panic even more? I’m guessing something else happened, but what? I have to find him. I need to make sure he’s alright._ Just when he was about to stand to search for Kokichi, the door opened, revealing an angry looking Maki and the rest of the girls behind her. 

“Kaito. Why were you yelling about bad guys at 2:38 in the morning. I love you but it's too early for this. Do you want to die? Also, why was Kokichi running as if he was getting chased by the police?” Maki stepped into the boys room, crossing her arms angrily at the rude awakening. 

“Maki Roll! The reason I was yelling was because—” 

“Wait! You said Kokichi was running? Where?! I need to find him!” Shuichi cut Kaito off, panicking about what he could be doing. 

“Is everyone alright? What’s wrong with Kokichi? Was he the one who screamed?” Kaede stepped forward, worried about one of her friends. That’s when everyone understood, an unspoken conversation was shared in everyone’s gazes, _Kokichi had a nightmare, didn’t he?_ was what their eyes seemed to share. 

“*Sigh* Let’s go find him.” Maki huffed, breaking the long silence. 

“What? Maki Roll, I thought you hated him!” Kaito shouted. 

“I do, but this is an exception.” 

“Aww, I knew you cared Maki Roll!” 

“Sorry to interrupt, but can we start looking for Kokichi now?” Shuichi exclaimed, freaking out beyond belief. 

“Right! We should all split up into groups of two! You should go alone Shuichi, I think it would be better that way.” Kaede took command, taking charge of the situation. 

“If you request it, when he gets found I can start to make Tea to settle everyone down, it’s one of Kokichi’s favorites, correct?” Kirumi politely asked. 

“Yes, that would very helpful, thank you Kirumi.” Shuichi mumbled as he ran out the door. 

“Alright everyone, let’s go look for Kokichi! I’m sure we’ll find him with all of us helping!” With Kaede’s triumphant cheer, the remaining 14 people filed out of the room to search for their friend. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

About 30 minutes later, no one had any luck finding him, but Shuichi was determined to not give up hope. 

“Kokichi! Please come out! I know you’re around here, please, talk to me! I can help you! Just come out…” Shuichi trailed off, now hearing quiet sobs that seemed to cease as soon as he entered the room. “Are...are you ok?” He asked quietly, walking towards a shadowy figure with a sheet over its head in the corner of the room. There was no reply, but he was almost upon the figure. He reached down and pulled the sheet off hastily. Revealing a small, curled up, and sobbing Kokichi. He quickly looked up to see Shuichi standing there with a shocked expression on his face. 

Rapidly wiping his eyes, Kokichi put on a lopsided grin. “W-wow, you r-really f-fell for it! I didn’t know y-you were *that* g-gullible!” He briskly stood up, about to walk past Shuichi but was stopped when two arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a comforting embrace. 

_“Kokichi..."_ Shuichi's voice was full of sorrow and grief as he held the boy close. "Stop smiling to cover up the fact that you’re hurting. I don't want to see you suffering like this...” He stroked Kokichi's hair and rubbed small circles on his back to soothe him. “Tell me what happened, you’ll feel better once you get it all out.” Despite Shuichi's calm tone, he was internally screaming and freaking out, knowing that this nightmare was by far the worst Kokichi’s ever had. 

All of this was Team Danganronpa’s fault, they forced 16 innocent Ultimate's to participate in their Virtual Reality, not caring about the trauma it would cause the students. He realized his whole body was tense just thinking about them. _Right, back to the task at hand. Helping calm Kokichi down._ “You can talk to me, I want to help you because I love and care about you. I know we've only been together for a month, but you can trust me, I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you.” Shuichi's voice held so much emotion and tenderness for the sobbing liar in front of him, trying to convey the fact that he would stay and listen to Kokichi's distress. These words were what seemed to get Kokichi to talk. 

Two shaky arms wrapped around him as Kokichi buried his head in Shuichi’s chest, feeling restful already. Kokichi’s mask broke instantly, allowing a stream of endless tears to flow from his eyes. “It’s a-all my f-f-fault! I k-killed G-Gonta and Miu! And it w-was all for n-nothing! I k-killed Kaito too! And i-it was all for n-nothing! I took th-three innocent lives! For nothing! I m-made everyone h-hate me so I c-could find the m-mastermind! But I f-failed! I f-failed and took th-three people down w-with me! A-and then you t-told me th-that I would always be alone and th-that no one w-would love me, and it’s true...it’s all true! And I'm so, so, s-sor-r-r-y!” Kokichi sobbed loudly, whimpering out apology after apology. 

“Shh, shh, it’s alright, it’s ok. You're ok. Shh, it's fine. Hush, everything’s going to be ok. I’m here, I’m right here. You’re at Kaede’s house for a slumber party, remember? Your nightmare’s not real, you're not dreaming anymore. In fact, that nightmare is the exact opposite of what the truth is.” Shuichi’s voice became gentle and mollifying, hugging him back tightly. 

“W-what? What d-do you mean?” Kokichi sniffled, wiping his eyes in a futile effort to make the tears go away. 

“I _love_ you. And I _care_ about you. Making Gonta kill Miu wasn’t a good option, but you were pushed into a corner and had no other choice. You were scared and you didn’t trust anyone, I can’t blame you for that. And...you didn’t take three innocent lives...you took four. You took your own innocent life. To protect all of us.” He leaned down and pecked Kokichi’s forehead, caressing his cheek with his thumb. “You’re so strong, you’ve always been. You faced the killing game alone, you faced your childhood alone, you’ve faced everything alone. But not anymore. Now you’re not going to face anything else alone from now on. I’ll make sure of it, I promise.” Shuichi wiped away Kokichi's tears, holding him protectively, as if he were blocking him from anything bad that might come to harm the duo. Kokichi would never admit it, but he felt safe in this moment, he felt safe in Shuichi's arms. 

A long, comfortable silence soon passed between the two, the things Shuichi, the _real_ Shuichi, said were sinking into Kokichi’s head. Words didn’t need to be said in this peaceful moment, and, the longer Kokichi was in Shuichi’s arms, the more he believed his speech. He wasn’t going to be alone from now on. He was actually loved and cared for, something he longed for since childhood. 

They didn’t look up when the door opened, or stopped holding each other when it quietly closed again, but soon, the silence had to be broken. “We should go back, I’m sure everyone’s worried about you.” 

“O-okay my beloved Shuichi!” Kokichi whispered, placing a real smile on his face. Shuichi smiled back, intertwining his hand with Kokichi’s. 

“Before we leave, I have to tell you a secret! If you tell anyone what I say next, then I’ll send my organization after you!” Kokichi motioned for him to bend down, and when he compiled, time seemed to slow down and speed up simultaneously as his inside went all fuzzy and warm and his brain was a scattered mess. _Kokichi’s kissing me._ His mind belatedly reminded him as he found himself kissing back. 

Before he knew it, it was over, and he stopped himself from crying tears of joy. Kokichi rarely initiated a kiss on the lips, that’s why this moment was so special. When he pulled away, a light pink dusted both of their cheeks. “Thank you…” Was all Kokichi could say as he dragged a stunned and flabbergasted Shuichi out the door. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

When they both arrived in the living room, Kokichi was immediately bombarded with questions. 

“Are you ok?!” 

“We were so worried!” 

“How are you feeling?” 

"Don't do that again!" Were some of the most common questions. 

“Nee-heehee, I’m perfectly fine! I can’t believe you fell for my little prank! You should’ve seen your faces!” Kokichi teased, trying to redirect everyone’s attention away from the previous events. 

“There’s no way you coulda pulled that off Kokichi! Stop tryin' to lie to your friends! We’re here for you!” Kaito shouted, angry but mostly worried. 

“Yeah! Tell us the next time you run off! Or else my golden brain won’t be able to focus on anythin’ else!” Miu declared, putting her hands on her hips. 

“We’re just glad your safe, Kokichi!” Kaede sighed in relief as she rushed forward to hug him. 

“Me too…” Shuichi whispered as he hugged Kokichi as well. Soon, everyone started to join in, even Maki. It soon turned into a giant, comfortable, group hug as everyone hugged Kokichi. 

Under normal circumstances, Kokichi would’ve pulled away or teased them all until they decided to let go of him. He was the Ultimate Supreme Leader, he didn’t need to be comforted by all his classmates hugging him. But just this once, he allowed his walls to lower (If only slightly) to allow the other students to hug him. He swallowed his pride and accepted their embraces. 

Falling asleep in Shuichi’s arms was always a wonderful thing, 

But falling asleep in Shuichi’s arms while his classmates (friends?) hugged him, was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed this! Also, a big thank you to my friend Sweet_Liar, she's a saiouma writer as well so go check her writing out if you want! Until next time! ~Snowy


End file.
